


Our final days

by BaneKicksDavid



Series: 30 Day Domestic Challenge [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: 30 day domestic challenge, Character Death, Doctor AU, Double Date, Drag Queen AU, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, a little bit of suggestive material, animal adoption, day 21-30, hikaru gets a pet plant, i'm sure there's more - Freeform, lots to deal with pets this time around, proposal, vacations together, yabu is horrible with names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: The final bits of Hikaru and Yabu's life together.





	Our final days

**Author's Note:**

> Finished my domestic fic challenge, and here are the final results. I had a lot of fun writing all of these fics, and I'm immensely proud of them, especially day 30. I hope you all enjoy them!

21\. Road trip

Hikaru had always dreamed of going to Tokyo, ever since he was little. His parents had taken him all over the country on trips during Golden Week. Aomori, Hokkaido, Kyoto, Osaka, Hiroshima, he had seen the country from the little train window, watching worlds pass him by.

They always stopped in Tokyo to change trains, and he caught a little glimpse of what life was like. People rushing by, men in fitted suits and ladies dressed in impeccable fashion. The languages of the world rushed by his ears, their unintelligible words meaning nothing to his ears. He wanted to experience more, if even for a week.

When he was old enough to drive, he got his license and booked a trip during a free weekend in university. His grandmother gave him the keys to her car and he was off, driving almost five hours south to take it all in. 

He hit a snag in his grand plan.

Traffic was backed up in Tochigi, and he was forced to pull off for the night, finding a hostel with a vacant bed he could crash in with an early checkout the next day.

It was quiet, only a few other beds taken in his room, two foreigners claiming the bottom bunks, so he threw his stuff onto one of the tops. Hopefully no one snored.

“So, where are you headed to?”

Japanese. Something he understood.

Tall skinny frame, made his clothing look far too baggy even though it was a regular size. Fluffy hair, high cheekbones. He was gorgeous.

“Tokyo,” he said simply, trying to keep his heart from racing too much. “Wanted to make a small trip out of it.”

“Tokyo’s pretty cool,” the other man said. “I grew up in Kanagawa so my parents took me to visit from time to time. If you need any food recommendations-wait, sorry. I’m getting ahead of myself. I’m Yabu.” He stuck out his hand, and Hikaru reached out and shook back.

“Hikaru. No one calls me by my last name,” he said. “But, yeah. I’d love some recommendations. I haven’t really thought my trip through.” He paused for a second, fidgeting with his jacket. “So, uh, where are you heading?”

“Sendai, actually,” Yabu said. His smile was brilliant, so wide his eyes crinkled. “I’ve always wanted to travel up north, but I haven’t had the time.”

“Seriously?” he shouted before covering his mouth, the other occupants in the room giving them a weird look before continuing with whatever had been occupying their attention prior. “I mean, I grew up forty-five minutes from the city. We can help each other out? Trade info? You know, talk a little more.” 

Hikaru wanted to slap himself, cover his mouth, something. He had always been known to run his mouth when he was nervous around someone beautiful, and he hoped he hadn’t scared this stranger away.

Yabu nodded, his smile never fading. “I’d love that, actually.” And Hikaru felt himself relax. It would be a fun evening talking to Yabu.

 

22\. Picnics 

“Are you sure about this?” Yabu asked, watching Hikaru spread out the blanket on the grass. “You know you don’t have to try and romance me anymore.”

“Oh hush,” Hikaru said, smoothing out all of the creases. “We haven’t done anything nice together in a while, and I wanted to do something special for you.”

“I’m fine with take out,” Yabu said, hoping his boyfriend would give up whatever secret thought had occupied his brain. “Hikaru, come on. It’s all right. We can cook lunch at home or something.”

“Come on. Sit, sit, sit,” Hikaru said, motioning Yabu down. “I made sandwiches and I don’t want them to get soggy.”

He sighed, kneeling on the soft fabric until he could sit comfortably.

“You know, you’re worrying me a little,” Yabu said, accepting the plate of food Hikaru had prepared. 

Hikaru froze a little while preparing his own plate. “What do you mean?”

“Hikaru.”

“Okay,” Hikaru said, slouching over. “I wanted to keep this a secret a little longer, but I can’t.” He sighed. “I’ve done something…maybe a little rash.”

“Hikaru, please tell me you didn’t adopt a dog.”

“What, no,” Hikaru said, placing a hand over his heart. “I told you we’d look for one together before I rashly adopted a dog. Just,” he sighed once more, “Just listen okay. We met here, at this park, what, twelve years ago?”

Yabu looked around them. The green leaves, the soft grass, the children playing, and he remembered the day the two of them first met. A soccer game that needed an extra member, Yabu calling on the gangly new boy to come and play, and how they had been inseparable ever since. 

“I’ve been infatuated with you for twelve years, and I couldn’t believe you said yes when I asked you to date me four years ago,” Hikaru continued, brushing hair behind Yabu’s ear. “And here I am, twenty-seven years old, going on a date with you, even more in love than I thought I could ever be.”

“This is sweet,” Yabu said, covering his boyfriend’s hand with his. “But this doesn’t explain what rash thing you’ve”-

He didn’t need to say anymore, it all clicked in his head when he saw Hikaru digging in the picnic basket, a small velvet box in his hand.

“I wanted to do this on the anniversary of when he met,” Hikaru said, pulling his hand away to fiddle with the box. “I knew it was today or wait another year, and I couldn’t bare to wait that long. So, Yabu Kota,” he cracked open the box, a simply stunning silver band cradled within, “will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Yabu couldn’t speak, words caught in his throat. He could only nod, tears welling in his eyes as Hikaru slipped the ring onto his finger.

“I love you,” Hikaru said, pulling Yabu close, their foreheads touching. “Even with all of my stupid ideas, I love you so much. More than you could ever know.”

A laugh slipped out, one that he didn’t mean to set free, but Yabu spoke the words he hoped would calm Hikaru’s racing mind before leaning in to kiss him.

“Believe me, I know.” 

 

23\. Double dates

“Are you sure about this?” Yabu asked in a hushed whisper, hoping the couple in front of them didn’t hear his words. 

“Keito asked me to help him out,” Hikaru said, fingers sliding down Yabu’s forearm until they were locked into Yabu’s. “It's his first date, and look how gorgeous that guy is.”

He was pretty. Pretty brown hair, cute smile, and pierced ears. The boy was far out of Keito’s league and yet he seemed to smile like Keito was the world whenever Keito wasn’t looking. 

Yabu nudged Hikaru. “Don’t get any funny ideas.”

“Oh please, like I would carry them out now,” Hikaru said, rolling his eyes. “Keito already turned down the idea of a foursom-ow! That hurt.”

“I’ll pinch you again if you try-”

“Relax, I’m joking.” Hikaru swooped in, pecking Yabu’s cheek. “I only need you.” He gave Yabu’s hand a squeeze. “Besides, it’ll be a fun date. Let them enjoy themselves at an amusement park, and we’ll be the parents watching over the new couple.”

“Yeah,” Yabu nodded. The new couple was laughing and joking, Keito’s smile bright across his face as the other man chastised him for something silly Keito had apparently said. “I’m sure they will.”

 

24\. Shopping (for fun)

“Okay, what about these heels?”

Yabu peaked over the aisle he was in, frowning at the walking death traps dangling from Hikaru’s fingers. They had to be ten inches, at least, platform, but a stunning red that would look good with so many of his dresses. Hikaru had always looked good in bright colors, whether he was dressed as a man or a woman.

“Do you plan on living after you wear those?” Yabu asked, going back to browsing the other heels on display.

“I could so walk in these heels,” Hikaru said giving a toothy grin. “Want to make a bet?”

“I’d prefer your two feet on the ground and not twisted, thank you,” Yabu said.

It was always so hard shopping for good heels for drag. They had to match an outfit without being too over the top, and when you wanted them over the top, glitter slapped on in three layers, you could never find your size.

Yabu and Hikaru were the same size shoe, but they did different styles of drag. Yabu stayed more traditional, more elegant, and Hikaru was more of a comedy queen. They did have one thing in common: they loved glitter.

He saw them from across the room, one of the prettiest heels he had ever seen. Ombre, pink to navy, with about a three inch platform with enough glitter he could be seen all the way from the moon when he walked down the street. They had a nice ankle strap, sandal style, and the heel came down to a nice point where he could step on anyone who said his profession was a disgrace to his family.

They were perfect. 

He reached out for the 27cm size, the last box, but another hand held to the opposite corner.

“Hikaru, what are you doing?”

“I want to try these on,” his boyfriend said, oddly light for how hard he was clutching onto the box. “They’re cute.”

“Okay, let’s think about this logically,” Yabu said. He slackened his grip on the shoes, but Hikaru tugged them closer in the split second they were freed. Yabu kept a firm grip on the box he still had in his hand. “Okay. We’ll both try on a shoe. If they fit, we’ll get them, and I’ll wear them next weekend for my gig.”

“But I need a pair next weekend too, and these will go perfect with my outfit.” Hikaru puffed out his lower lips. “Please Kota? You’d make me the happiest drag queen in the world.”

Yabu knew Hikaru, how fiercely stubborn he could be. It was one of the reasons why he fell in love with Hikaru in the first place and why he continued to love him through everything. He knew Hikaru wouldn’t rest until those heels were his.

“Okay,” Yabu said, letting go. “You can have them.”

Hikaru snatched them in a second before he blinked, looking his boyfriend over. “Are you…are you sure?”

Yabu nodded. “I can find another pair. Besides, they go better with your clothes.”

“Thank you,” Hikaru said, his features softening before looking the box over and handing it to Yabu. “But you should wear them first. I’ll wear them later.”

“Okay,” Yabu said, taking the box, marching down the aisles to the register.

“Wait!” Hikaru called after him. “You were supposed to say, ‘No, Hika. You can have them. I’m sure.’ Wait, stop walking away!”

Yabu only shrugged. “You snooze, you lose, queen.”

 

25\. Keeping plants

“I’m going to make a deal with you.”

Hikaru looked up from his work spread across the table, fingers still entangled in his hair. He had been working on a difficult case at work, taking everything home with him in order to devise a solution to his client’s request.

Yabu had slid into the seat across from him, hands hidden underneath the surface of the table.

“Okay,” he said, accentuating every vowel. “What do you mean?”

“You really want a pet dog, right?” Yabu asked, and Hikaru nodded, not understanding where this conversation was going. “And I think you’re a little busy to take case of a dog.”

“I mean,” Hikaru started, dragging out his own words once more.

“I know, I know.” Something shifted under the table. “When we get a dog, I’ll help as well, but this is a pet that you really want. I don’t want to be stuck as the only one taking our pet on walks, feeding her-”

“But we don’t know what dog we’re getting yet-”

“Either way, I want to make sure that you’re committed, so-” Yabu’s hands appeared from under the table, a small potted plant in hand. He carefully placed it on the table. “If you can make Linda live for two months I’ll strongly consider adopting a dog.”

Hikaru raised his eyebrow. “You named a potted plant Linda?”

“Don’t make fun of her name,” Yabu said, stroking the wide green leaves. “She’s beautiful.”

Hikaru’s mind was turning, wondering how he could care for the green thing occupying the little empty space there was on the table. Plants should be easy, right? A little water, some sunlight and it would live? It couldn’t be much harder than that.

There was one thing that caught his attention, the words replaying inside of his mind, and Hikaru perked up. “But if I keep her alive for two months I get a dog?”

“Hikaru, that’s not what I-”

“Come here, beautiful.” He reached across the table, taking the pot into his hands and holding it close. “I’ll make sure to keep you nice and well fed, so you can meet your sibling when we final adopt them.”

“Oh no,” Yabu said, massaging his temples. “What have I done?”

 

26\. Doctor visits 

“I think this is a conflict of interest.”

“Hm, what do you mean?” Hikaru slowly undid the buttons to his shirt, exposing his chest underneath. 

“I’m dating you,” Yabu said, white coat hanging around his body, eyes nervously watching the door. “I should really recommend you to another doctor in the office since I shouldn’t be the one overseeing your health.”

“After this visit I’ll change.” He reached the last button, undoing it slowly. “But haven’t you ever wanted to have sex at your place of work?”

“Do you want me to get fired?” Yabu asked, a little bite to his words.

“I can be quiet.” Hikaru slowly stripped off his shirt, dropping it to the plain tile floor. “Just once? What do you say?”

“You…you are a handful. But you know that, don’t you?”

“It’s why you fell in love with me?” Hikaru said, a little smirk forming across his lips.

“Hurry up and get over here,” Yabu said, beckoning him over. “No funny business. We’re making this quick.”

Hikaru rose from his seat, hands already working at the button of his jeans. “Yes, sir.”

 

27\. Pets

He should have known something was up the minute he walked through the door, sounds like constant scratches against tile, a door slamming shut before hurried feet scuttled across the floor. A flash of brown went by the corner of his eye and, when Hikaru looked up, Yabu was standing in front of him as innocent as someone with a secret could be. 

“What did you do?” he asked, placing his shoes in a careful line in the genkan. 

“Don’t be mad.”

Hikaru breathed in deep, mind trying to process what exactly Yabu could have done. Unless he had given Inoo the keys to the house, free reign like he had wanted for months, to unleash an army of-

Anger. It’s what he felt, flowing through his blood stream within a moment of catching onto Yabu’s horrible plot. They had always been different when it came to pets, Hikaru wanting a dog he could take on runs while Yabu wanted a soft cat to pet and play with indoors. They had agreed to wait until they reached an agreement on which they would get, but Hikaru had never thought Yabu would go behind his back.

“I can’t believe you,” Hikaru asked, pushing past his boyfriend, heading deeper into the house. “Where is it hiding?”

“Hika, come on,” Yabu said, grabbing for Hikaru’s hands but he only pulled them away. “She was just so cute. I couldn’t leave her there.”

Every door he threw open didn’t hold the…the…the animal Yabu had adopted, to let into their home. Hikaru knew Yabu, knew the tone of his words, and once his mind was set to something, there wasn’t a way to change it.

The last was the bathroom. His fingers curled around the door handle, confident this would be the one as he tugged open the door.

A mountain of golden fur leapt at him, the force pushing Hikaru down onto the ground. A large pink tongue lapped at his face, covering him in slobber as a heavy weight pressed into him.

“Oh, come on, Princess, that’s no way to treat your other dad,” Yabu said, tugging the golden retriever off of Hikaru. “I thought we agreed you’d be nice.”

“You…adopted a dog?” Hikaru asked, wiping a little of the slobber off with his sleeve. “And Princess?? What kind of name is that?

“I mean, she’s a sweetie,” Yabu said, crouching down next to the dog, their dog, running his hands through her fur. “I know I always wanted a cat, but she’s really calm and I can relax with her when you’re not taking her on a run.”

Hikaru blinked. “But Princess?”

“Just a filler name,” Yabu said. “We can come up with a better one together.”

“Yeah.” He smiled, combing his own fingers through Princess’s fur. “I think we can definitely come up with one.”

 

28\. Vacation 

Two weeks in Hawaii. It was the final decision they had made. No work, no cell phones. Just the two of them enjoying the sun and the sand. Without any interruptions.

It had been peaceful the first day, cool ocean breeze, calm waves spreading across their vision. Candle lit dinner by the beach, enough red wine to make Hikaru tipsy. Soft kisses, loving touches, ones that reminded him of fires within.

The bedroom was hot. Fire hot, the only feelings Hikaru was able to process was Yabu’s hands curled around him, his body heat pressed firmly behind him. Shedding their clothes as their feet let them to the place they could release the heat trapped inside. 

Sex with Yabu had always been amazing, something Hikaru craved even when they weren’t together. So tender yet hard, taking care of all of Hikaru’s needs yet considering his own. He was a caring lover, one that Hikaru considered lucky to have. 

They both knew what would happen on their vacation, it happened every time. Their carefully planned days, ones they spent weeks devising the perfect schedule, would slowly fall into ruin. Carefully locked into their suite, the outside would passed them by as they laid careful waste to the room, defiling every surface with their love making, only taking breaks for food or when either just wanted the comfort of the others arms around their body.

A few times he knew he terrified the poor hotel staff, answering the door quite naked before covering himself quickly, apologizing for his lack of decency. He didn’t mind the punishment Yabu gave, pinning Hikaru to the bed, begging for him to go faster.

One day was special, halfway through the trip. They left their room at three am, not a soul up and about. Sneaking down to the pool, they stripped themselves of everything, swimming as naked as the day they had been born. They were a little drunk, if Hikaru cared to admit, but surrounded by cool water, flying free, he let Yabu take what he wanted until their inevitable return to their room. 

He knew they were crazy, packing their bags for their flight back to Japan. They had spent so long from home for what? Two weeks of enough sex to make rock stars feel inadequate, but Hikaru didn’t care. Every moment he spent with Yabu was enough to make his heart feel whole, even if their vacation plans fell apart.

 

29\. House cleaning

Watching Hikaru clean was the highlight of Yabu’s day. Not because he was trying to be sexy, seducing Yabu into taking him in whatever room Hikaru happened to be cleaning. No, Hikaru was always particularly well clothed during those instances. 

It was because he put on noise canceling headphones, the size of them completely covering his ears. Hikaru sang along to his music, butchering the English lyrics to the point Keito would have pulled them off of his ears and replacing the tools Hikaru held in his hands with song lyrics. 

He danced. Hips shaking from side to side, arms flailing every which way when he took a moment from his dutiful cleaning to dance to the choreography that only existed in Hikaru’s head. 

It was quite funny, Yabu perching by the doorway to watch his boyfriend dancing his way around the room, voice screeching as it strained to hit the high notes he craved. Only when he looked towards the door, finally noticing Yabu after a solid ten minutes of watching, did he tear his headphones from his ears, barking at Yabu to stop watching and help.

Yabu did. Taking up his own wash cloth and cleaner, he helped make their little home spotless, but always made sure to turn his head at the right moment to watch Hikaru sway to the time of music playing in his head. 

Every time Hikaru would clean, Yabu would watch. It became their routine, their cycle, one that Yabu didn’t mind falling into time and time again. Because it meant time watching Hikaru, seeing him look so engrossed in his work that the world around him melted away. 

The sight was beautiful. One worth every second.

 

30\. I love you’s

Three minutes to midnight was always when Yabu panicked, never sure if everything would finally kick in like it was supposed to. The final seconds counting down, hands clasped in silent prayer. Something, anything, he waited for a sign.

Fog rolled in, covering the floor, mystifying the atmosphere, but Yabu only smiled. He knew what would happen next, the ornate door materializing from thin air, golden details shining in the low light to Yabu’s room. In the beginning there had been a guardian, a muscular man who watched over their every move, making sure no rules were broken, but, as they years passed, the onlooker’s visits had come less and less until it had only been the two of them. 

The French doors opened, fog drifting through as Hikaru peaked through, eyes searching the room, but smile widening when he found Yabu sitting there, waiting for him as it happened every year. 

“Hey there, beautiful,” Yabu said, his lines as cheesy as they had been every year. “I’ve been waiting a long time to see you again.”

“Three hundred and sixty-four days?” Hikaru asked, stepping through the doors, them closing swiftly behind him.

Yabu smiled. “Exactly,” he said, hands kept firmly by his side, no matter how much he wanted to reach out and touch Hikaru. The living and the dead weren’t supposed to touch.

It hadn’t been their fault, neither of their faults. Hikaru had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Visiting the bank, trying to discuss getting a loan for them to afford a house together in the suburbs, a decent sized place for a pet to run around in the yard. A gunman had come in taking hostages, casualties when his demands weren’t met.

Devastated. It’s what Yabu felt upon getting the news. His one love, his true love, taken from him just as their lives were truly about to start. How could he continue to live when his heart was so far away?

But then the fog had come. Yabu’s first thought being if he had left a window open or not until the doors appears, bright and shining, and out stepped his love, his sweetheart. He had wanted to cry, the pain and suffering welling to the top of his lungs when he had done so well to hide it, masquerade it, for so long. He had wanted to hold Hikaru, kiss him, touch him.

Visits had rules.

One day, nothing more. They could meet and talk about their lives, the ones they lived. No touching. Yabu had tried once, hands barely grazing the surface of Hikaru clothing, and a cold he had never experienced before flooded his blood, fingers unable to move until they warmed. They were more careful afterwards.

It was more than enough. Being able to see Hikaru, hear his voice, smell him, it was enough to revitalize his life. Hikaru gave him the will to continue living, even when the days held more grey than color. He didn’t care as the years passed, his body growing older, that Hikaru stayed forever youthful. Deep within his heart he was the same man in his twenties that loved Hikaru fiercely. 

There were always questions, ones he knew Hikaru couldn’t answer. He could speak of his interactions, the ones he had with the other dearly departed, but never on the workings of the after life, why he could visit. The few times Yabu had prodded Hikaru remained tight lipped, and Yabu slowly stopped bringing up the topic. 

Hikaru did tell him that he had been able to pick the date he returned, those twenty-four hours Yabu stayed up in order to spend every second with his loved one. There could have been many to choose from: Christmas, their anniversary, Halloween, for a little spooky atmosphere, but Hikaru chose the one Yabu least expected.

“I can’t miss your birthday,” Hikaru said, leaning over the counter, looking at the birthday candles on top of Yabu’s small cake. He licked his lips, even though both knew he couldn’t partake in food.

“You still could come and we could celebrate yours instead,” Yabu said, lighting the candles. Thirty-three. He couldn’t believe how old he had gotten, how time had passed so quickly.

“Yeah,” Hikaru said, chin resting on his forearms, eyes watching the little flames dance. “But I couldn’t let you be alone on your birthday. That’s just horrible.”

So caring, so thoughtful. Behind all of the loudness, the exuberance, was a man who put others before himself, down to the small details of not letting his boyfriend be alone on his birthday, no matter how old he became. 

“Hikaru?” Hikaru blinked and his focused shifted, beautiful brown eyes wide and focused on Yabu instead. “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For always coming back,” he said, placing the lighter on the counter. “For not forgetting me after all of these years.”

A hand was placed beside his on the counter, the meaning clear of where it wanted to be but couldn’t. 

“I would never forget you,” Hikaru said, fingers curling, desperate for something he craved. “I love you. I always will. No matter how far apart we are.”

Yabu knew. He always knew he loved Hikaru, plain and simple. And even after so many years, life and death keeping them apart, he knew Hikaru still loved him too, would always love him…even when they couldn’t find the words to express it or when Hikaru had shouted it for even the heavens to hear. 

He curled his fingers too, wanting to feel smooth skin against them, a warmth he wouldn’t feel for many, many years. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
